You're My Angel
by HiroMiu-chan
Summary: Mamori,manajer klub amefuto Deimon Devil Bats, merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika bersama Hiruma. Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada setan Deimon tersebut? Nggak pandai buat summary. RnR plis. Warning: OOC, typo, ancur-lebur, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Ya-Ha!

I'm comiiingggg!*naik metromini*

Wohohohoho! Ini fict pertama saya, pake chara Eyeshield 21 tentunya.

Yosh, tak perlu basa-basi lagi marilah kita mulaiiii!

**JRENG!**

**You're My Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Pair: Hiruma x Mamori  
**

**Story by: Me**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro & Yuusuke bersaudara*plak***

**Warning: OOC, typo, ancur-lebur, dll**

**Don't like, don't read**

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya dengan malu-malu.

Sebagian cahayanya mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam jendela kamar Mamori, membuat gadis itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya cahaya sang mentari membuatnya keluar dari alam mimpinya.

Mamori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum betul-betul turun dari peraduannya.

Entah kenapa Mamori sangat menyukai pagi. Itu karena Mamori dapat secepatnya pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan'nya'. Mungkin terdengar agak gila, namun Mamori sama sekali tidak menganggap hal itu gila.

Suara sendal Mamori beradu dengan lantai bertatami dirumahnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, kaasan.*"

Sapaan Mamori membuat sang Ibu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara masak-memasak yang sedang dilakukannya,"Ah, Ohayou Mamori-chan. Aa.. Lebih baik sekarang kamu mandi, kaasan sedang membuat tempura. Mungkin kau akan suka," kata Mami Anezaki alias ibu Mamori. Mamori mengangguk pelan kemudian bergegas mengambil handuk dan mandi.

Air shower yang cukup dingin membuat Mamori merasa lebih segar. Selesai mandi, Mamori segera memakai seragamnya kemudian menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya hari ini.

"Aaa...Ini nggak boleh lupa," kata Mamori sambil mengambil sekotak bento. Sekotak bento? Yap, sekotak bento yang 'khusus' dibuatkannya untuk'nya'. Kemudian, Mamori segera turun untuk sarapan.

"Mamori-chan, ayo cepat. Nanti terlambat lho," seru sang ibu.

"Ha-I, kaasan," jawab Mamori sambil duduk di kursi.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Mamori.

* * *

Matahari semakin meninggi ketika Mamori keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ittekimasu, okaasan," kata Mamori sebelum beranjak menuju sekolahnya.

" Itterashai, Mamori-chan," jawab Anezaki Mami sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia memperhatikan Mamori sampai tubuh Mamori menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu, Mamori melangkah cepat-cepat agar tidak terlambat mengikuti latihan pagi klubnya.

Anezaki Mamori, gadis cantik yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Rambut berwarna merah _auburn_, mata berwarna biru _shappire_, melengkapi kecantikannya yang hampir sempurna. Mamori memakai baju seragam sekolahnya, SMA Deimon. Kameja putih, blazer hijau, dasi pita merah, rok hijau di atas lutut, kaus kaki yang tingginya sedikit di bawah lutut dan sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam, menghiasi tubuhnya sekarang.

Setelah sampai, Mamori bergegas menuju clubhouse-dengan berharap tidak terlambat sedetikpun-sambil berlari kecil.

Digesernya pintu clubhouse dengan perlahan, kemudian memasukinya.

Tiba-tiba...

DARDERDORDARDERDORDARDERDOR!

"Manejer sialan, kau terlambat 3 detik!" teriak seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan berambut spiky blonde terang sambil menembakan senjata api berjenis AK-47.

Hiruma Youichi.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Jangan tembak sembarangan! Kalau kena aku bagaimana?" sentak Mamori marah.

"Yah, itu bukan urusanku manajer sialan," Hiruma menyeringai menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang runcing,"Salah sendiri mau kena."

"Ukh, kau ini...," Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, jelek sekali," Hiruma melanjutkan,"Kalau seperti itu...kau jadi mirip seperti monster kue sus. KEKEKEKEKE..," ledek Hiruma dengan tawa khasnya.

"MOU, HIRUMA-KUUNN! Jangan bawa-bawa kue susss!" wajah Mamori memerah mendengar ledekan itu.

Dengan segera diambinya sapu yang biasa digunakannya untuk menangkis peluru Hiruma, kemudian mengejar pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

Deg! Mamori terhenti sejenak.

'Perasaan itu lagi,' batin Mamori. Beberapa hari ini, Mamori merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menurutnya tidak biasa.

Entah kenapa, bila Mamori berada didekat Hiruma, ia merasa nyaman, aman dan tenang.

Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan tersebut atau hanya sebuah perasaan biasa.

"Oi, manejer sialan. Ayo, kita ke lapangan. Monyet sialan pasti sudah menunggumu," perkataan Hiruma membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

"Ah, Ha-I"

Mamori segera menyusul Hiruma yang sudah berjalan duluan.

'Terserahlah, perasaan apapun itu... yang penting aku berada didekat Hiruma-kun,' batin Mamori.

Matte! '..didekat Hiruma-kun..'

'Nggak, nggak, nggak!' Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menepis bayangan itu.

"OOII! Cepetan manejer lelet!" seru Hiruma yang sudah lumayan jauh.

"Ah, gomenanasai," Mamori mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

HIEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sumpah, pendek amat!

Hahhh, aku emang nggak bisa nulis fict*hiksu*

Tapi, yang terpenting ADALAH…..

REVIEW PLEASE^^

Flame juga boleh kok.


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh, Saya Kembali Minna-san!

Gomenasai ne gomenasai wa, saya updatenya telat. Soalnya, masih pusing ama Try Out dan segala tetek bengeknya. Di Chapter sebelumnya juga saya lupa naruh **TBC** alias **To Be Continued**.

Ok, untuk itu ayo dimulai!

**You're My Angel**

**Chapter 2**

**Pair: Hiruma Youichi x Mamori Anezaki**

**Disclamer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, typo berterbangan, OOC, nggak bagus*menurutku sih***

**Don't like, don't read**

"LEBIH CEPAT ANAK-ANAK SIALAN! JANGAN LUPA PASS ROUTE KALIAN! CERBEROS KEJAR MEREKA! YAA-HAAAAA!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

DORDORDORDORDHUAR!

Terdengar suara tembakan beruntun dari arah SMA Deimon, tepatnya lapangan olahraga-yang sudah diubah Hiruma menjadi lapangan amefuto- yang terletak di depan SMA Deimon itu sendiri*, disusul dengan jeritan yang melolong ria di pagi hari.

"Latihan pagi ini selesai anak-anak sialan. Jangan sampai kalian absen di latihan sore nanti atau kalian akan jadi santapan Cerberos. Kekekeke...," Hiruma terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan,"Sekarang cepat ganti dengan seragam sialan kalian dan masuk ke kelas sialan kalian."

"Yatta!"seru seluruh anggota dengan gembira begitu mendengar bahwa latihan 'neraka dipagi hari' mereka telah selesai.

Mereka secepatnya berlari ke ruang klub. Disana, Mamori sudah menyiapkan air serta handuk bagi para anggota klub amefuto Deimon Devil Bats.

"Minna-san, ini air dan handuknya," Mamori segera berjalan mengelilingi gundukan(?) manusia yang sekarang tepar*tewas terdampar* di depan pintu masuk ruang klub.

"Aaah, arigatou, MAX!" kata Monta sambil mengambil air yang berada di tangan Mamori.

"Hm, doitashimashite, Monta-kun," Mamori tersenyum lembut membuat Monta pingsan ditempat.

Mamori segera membagi-bagikan air dan handuk pada anggota klub amefuto Devil Bats yang capek MAX.*lho kenapa ikut-ikutan Monta?*

Mamori kemudian menyadari bahwa ada yang kurang di sana, "Lho, Hiruma-kun kemana? Air dan handuknya juga tidak di sentuh," gumam Mamori heran.

Sementara itu, yang dicari-cari sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya.

Hiruma berjalan menuju kursinya, membuka laptop didepannnya, kemudian mulai mengutak-atiknya.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" Hiruma menoleh dengan malas.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pergi, sih?" tanya Mamori sambil berjalan mendekati Hiruma.

"Aku pergi atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan," Hiruma menjawab dengan cuek sambil menggelembungkan permen karet _free sugar_nya, membuat Mamori agak kesal.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya, Hiruma-kun. Jawabnya jangan dingin begitu dong," timpal Mamori kesal. Hiruma hanya terkekeh singkat.

Mamori berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan hati dongkol.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata hijau _zamrud_ milik seseorang tengah mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sedetik kemudian, guru mereka masuk dan memulai pelajaran pertama.

* * *

"Haaahh…," Mamori membuang napas panjang. Bosan.

Entah kenapa, hari ini Mamori merasa tidak bersemangat. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang biasanya menjadi kesukaannya, mendadak terasa hambar.

Mamori melirik Hiruma yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Perlahan dan tanpa sadar, Mamori menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hiruma-kun...ternyata tampan, ya. Hehehe…," Senyum Mamori perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran.

"Ngapain cengar-cengir segala manajer bego," Suara Hiruma membuyarkan semua lamunan Mamori.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku cengar-cengir?" tanya Mamori sok marah padahal ia sendiri sedang menahan malu karena ketahuan melihat Hiruma sambil cengar-cengir.

"Tentu saja salah manajer sialan. Kau cengar-cengir sambil melihatku 'kan?"

TOENG! TEPAT SEKALI.

"Hah? Melihatmu? Buat apa? Nggak ada gunanya sama sekali," Mamori membuang mukanya yang merona merah.

"Kekeke… Oh ,ya? Kalau begitu apa ini?" Tangan Hiruma terulur sanbil memberikan sesuatu pada Mamori. Sebuah foto.

"Apa i…," Mata Mamori membelalak tak percaya.

"Hi..HIRUMA-KUN, SEJAK KAPAN KAU DAPAT FOTO INIIII!" teriak Mamori depresi.

Bagaimana Mamori tidak depresi? Lha wong fotonya yang lagi ngeliatin Hiruma ada ditangannya sekarang.

"Ehm, Mamori… Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" kata Haruka-sensei sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot. Sebuah perempatan tampak tercetak jelas di kepalanya.

"A..ah, go..gomenasai," Mamori kemudian sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan segera ia menarik kembali kursinya kemudian duduk.

Dilihatnya Hiruma yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat itu, Mamori malah semakin malu.

Mendadak, ia teringat hal apa yang membuat ia menjadi seperti ini.

'Kenapa aku melihat Hiruma, sih? Pake acara bilang dia tampan segala. Ugh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, sih?' batin Mamori.

'_Itu karena kamu suka sama dia, bego! Masa nggak nyadar, sih?'_

Mamori tercekat. Siapa barusan?

'_Aku hati kecilmu, Mamori. Aku tahu bahwa kamu itu menyukai Hiruma. Diulang, MENYUKAI HIRUMA.'_

'Ap..Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Si setan yang tanpa ampun itu. Aneh banget tau.'

'_Alah, nggak usah mungkir segala kali. Nggak perlu dikasih tau juga, aku udah tau kalo kamu itu suka sama dia.'_

'Seenaknya aja ngomong. Memangnya kamu punya bukti?'

'_Lho, bento yang kamu buat itu buat siapa?'_

'Errr… I… Itu… AAARRRGGGHHHH! Udah,deh. Nggak usah ngomong itu lagi. Yang jelas aku itu nggak suka sama HIRUMA YOUICHI. Lagipula, apa dia peduli sama aku?'

'_Tergantung. Aku juga nggak tau isi hatinya. Tapi, apa kamu bener-bener nggak suka sama dia?.'_

'A… aku… aku juga nggak yakin sama perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, tiap kali aku berada disampingnya, aku…. aku selalu berdebar. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta?'

'_Sepertinya, yakinlah pada perasaanmu sendiri.'_

'Ya, kurasa aku memang jatuh cinta pada Hiruma-kun.'

"Fuh…," Mamori menghela napas.

'Semoga… Hiruma-kun merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang.'

* * *

TENG TENG TENG TENG.

Suara lonceng istirahat yang menggema di seluruh ruangan SMA Deimon membuahkan sorak-sorai kegirangan yang datang dari mulut para siswa-siswi SMA tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sejumlah siswa-siswi tampak belajalan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Hirumapun segera mengepak barang-barangnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki dari sana.

Mamori tampak agak terkejut,"Hi… Hiruma-kun, kau mau kemana?"

Hiruma berhenti melangkah,"Aku mau pulang. Saat latihan sore aku pasti datang. Jadi, jangan ada yang absen," Kaki Hiruma berayun hendak melangkah sebelum…

"Ma… Matte!"

Langkah Hiruma terhenti-lagi-

Kali ini, Hiruma memutar kepalanya 180 derajat ke arah Mamori, membuat manajer itu sedikit ngeri.

"Apaan sih?"

"I… Ini…," Tangan Mamori terulur. Sebuah benda berbungkus kain hitam garis-garis putih tampak tergenggam di tangan Mamori.

Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya,"Apa itu?"

"Ini… bento untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cocok untuk lidahmu atau tidak," Mamori menjelaskan dengan malu-malu.

Hiruma melirik kotak bento yang dipegang Mamori. Kemudian, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Hiruma menyambar bento tersebut lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Mamori hanya terkaget-kaget atas tindakan Hiruma tadi.

Set-set-set. Tangan Hiruma bergerak-gerak memberikan sandi yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua.

"Eh? Itu…," Mamori mencoba membaca gerakan tangan Hiruma. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

'Arigatou, kuso mane.'

* * *

NGIIIIIINNNNGGGGG….

"Cih, kenapa berisik banget sih?" Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Bandara Narita kemudian mencari taksi untuk dinaiki.

Sebuah koper berukuran sedang berwarna hitam tergenggam ditangan kirinya. Rambut berwarna hitam legam yang digerainya berayun-ayun mengikuti irama angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dirapikannya baju kaus pink yang lecek terkena sapuan angin. Perlahan, kacamata hitamnya diturunkan sehingga menampakan iris violetnya.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu lagi…

Hiruma-nii."

* * *

**TBC~TBC~TBC**

* * *

*Bener nggak?

NYAAA! Akhirnya, tetep pendek juga!

O ya, ini balasan reviewnya^^

**Red Line: **_Hwaa.. Makasih udah bilang fic payah gini keren^^_

**DEVIL'D: **_Ceritanya gaje ya? Yah, itu sih saya tau kok. _ToT

_Saya minta maaf soal keterlambatan update_(_._)

**Matsura Akimoto:**_ Weleh, ternyata banyak yang masih harus saya perbaiki ya? Hahaha..._

_Moga-moga, chapter ini bisa lebih baik. Eh, mau difave? Makasih! _XD

**Mitama134666: **_Hehehe... Iya, tapi Mamori akhirnya menerima juga. Perasaan Hiruma? Kita liat aja nanti*buak*_

**Iin cka you-nii:**_ Arigatou, Iin-chan. Iya, aku salah ngetiknya. Makasih^^_

**Enji86: **_Mamori buatin bento malem-malem. Saya lupa kasi penjelasan... ^^_v

**mozzarella cheese: **_Douzo yoroshiku^^ Iya._

**undine-yaha: **_Arigatou, undine-nee. Semoga^^_

**ulpaul: **_Ini lanjutannya._

**Christinne .0 0: **_Hah? Makasih._

Minna-san, REVIEW PLEASE._  
_


End file.
